Gundam Seed Elementalists
by Ming Yueh
Summary: They were children when they entered. When they came out, they were nothing but Killers. A new war between the Coordinators and Naturals breaks out over what they have been changed into. Can they be saved? As love flairs, hope is ignited.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Gundam Seed_, or _Gundam Seed Destiny._

Time: One year after the conclusion of Destiny. Kira, Athrun, Mir, Cagalli, and Lacus: Age 19. Yzak, Dearka, and Sai: Age 20. Shinn: Age 17. Lunamaria: Age 18. Meyrin: Age 17. Murrue: Age 29. Arnold Neumann and Andrew Watfeld: Age? Fllay Allster: Age 18.

(All other characters shall not be included in this story; sorry! If you don't like own character stories, do not read this.)

Note: Every one of the main characters has transferred to Orb Nation's Forces. They circle Earth and the Plants regularly. They still use the Archangel. Yes, dreadfully Fllay is still alive in this story. Warning, if you like Fllay even the tiniest bit, DO NOT READ! You have been warned. Oh, and the story might not go with what happened in Destiny, because I haven't actually watched it yet, and I just know some of the characters. Oh, and a little Cagalli BASHing.

* * *

**After the Battle…**

Kira was sleeping…Sleeping on the Archangel…It was peaceful at last…No explosions…No cries of arguments…

"Fllay, no! He's still sleeping!"

"He's been sleeping for a week, Mir!" Fllay retorted. "I'm sure he's awake by now!"

"Fllay, no!"

Kira sighed. Even after all they'd been through there was still fighting. Kira chuckled sadly. Like it mattered. To have no fighting in the world, to have absolute peace, would be a miracle. Kira knew that that dream had dies years ago, when the first war he joined in broke out.

Kira sat up and scratched his head. He stood and walked out the room. Mir and Fllay were arguing. Lacus stood behind their fighting. They fought across from him. Sai stood beside Mir, trying to stop their bickering.

Kira rubbed his eyes and noticed Lacus, "Lacus!" He walked past Mir and Fllay and went straight to her, "You're still here? Shouldn't you be getting home now?"

"Well, I wanted to see you before I parted." Lacus said simply.

"Kira," Fllay said in that falsely sweet tone of hers, latching onto on of his well toned arms, and glared at Lacus.

"Fllay, we've been through this before," Kira said firmly. "We're through. It's over; let go of my arm."

Fllay did as she was told, slightly dumbstruck. Lacus and Kira walked off, looking for Athrun and Cagalli.

Gundam Seed **_Elementalists_**

Phase One

Captive

_Floating in Space_

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" A girl with sky blue hair and red brown eyes asked. She looked the age of eight; she was piloting a light blue Mobile Suit. It had dark blue waves with white mist; it looked like the ocean had been painted upon it. She was in space, along with two others.

"Because we need to complete our mission, Rio," Another girl answered. She had bluish hair and her eyes alternated between emerald green and sapphire blue. She was even younger than the one named Rio. She was at the ridiculous age of five and piloted a white Mobile Suit with grey clouds outlined in silver floated across it.

"But…" The other, and last girl, said, "What exactly is our mission, Aldara?" She had blonde hair and purple eyes. She, too, was at a crazily young age of seven. She piloted a light purple Mobile Suit. Yellow thunderbolts and light yellow lightning flashed across the magnificent machine.

"I can't believe you already forgot," Aldara stated. "We're here to spy on Orb's ship, as well as the Natural's ships, Era! Geez, you forget things easily, don't you?"

"What if Orb and the Naturals start attacking now?" Era wondered.

"You've been a pilot for three years, Era!" Aldara shouted indignantly, "Show some sort of expertise!"

"They won't attack anytime soon," Rio answered Era's question gently.

"Oh, I see." Era said.

"All of you be quiet!" Another pilot approached in a white Gundam, like the sky, with yellow and pink stars, like the night sky, except in the day. She was gorgeous, and around the age of eighteen. She had dark, dark black hair. Her beautifully clear, honey nut eyes seemed to illuminate them, "Do you want them to hear?"

"No, Lysander," The others stated.

Their Gundams moved closer towards an old battlefield of the Triple Alliance War. Pieces of debris flew here, and wreckage slammed into stray boulders. It was a bitter sight to see the old war grounds.

* * *

"Girls, hide back there!" Aldara stated, pointing behind a giant piece of rock. The three girls ducked behind just as the Archangel neared the area.

"What's that?" Lysander asked

"That's the Archangel!" Era said, looking at the old ship in awe.

"Yeah," Rio said slowly, "But what's it doing?"

"I think they're doing their rounds around Earth and the Plants," Aldara commented.

"Yes, I heard they did that," Lysander stated

"Uh, girls! We have a problem!" Era cried out.

"Sssh!" Rio hushed her, "You could blow our cover!"

"What's up, Era?" Lysander turned, and was struck with shock.

"We're trying to see what's going on down there." Aldara turned around, along with Rio. Before any of the three young, female pilots could do anything, the motion detector bomb set off with a gigantic bang.

* * *

Aboard the Archangel, there was chaos. The explosion had even reached it, and the alarms were all sounding loudly.

"Mir, Sai: Report!" Murrue commanded.

"The Archangel wasn't hit hard enough to be damaged," Mir commented.

"My radars are picking up three unidentifiable objects," Sai said urgently.

"Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Shinn," Murrue shouted, "Your three's Gundams are ready to be piloted. Go check around, but if you even spot the slightest amount danger, come right back."

Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, and Dearka raced to the bridge. They were loaded into the cockpits of their Mobile Suits. Cagalli had a sky blue and powder pink one; Dearka's a dark green one with black music notes, and Athrun's a red and black one. Shinn's was a dark green one, like Dearka's, except his had purple leaves floating on it.

* * *

"Cagalli, in the Shine, launching!"

"Dearka, Music and I are ready!"

"Shinn in the Tranquility,"

"Athrun, taking off in the Spirit!"

* * *

The four pilots launched and flew into space as quietly as they could.

"That explosion was pretty big," Mir said, talking on the Gundam Intercom System. "Be careful; someone could be battling out there."

"Alright," They agreed.

The three pilots flew around, scanning the area, ready to defend each other and themselves at any given moment.

"Look!" Athrun flew towards three Gundam Suits, "They're Mobile Suits!"

"What if there are pilots in there?" Dearka asked.

"Let's bring them aboard the Archangel." Athrun suggested.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shinn wondered.

"It's fine. With a blast that big, the pilots must be fainted right now."

* * *

'We're floating…" Aldara thought, "I can't…I can't move my arms. Our Gundams…Are being moved…But I…I can't do anything about it! What if it's the…Earth Alliance? …" Aldara fainted promptly after that thought.

* * *

'Girls,' Lysander said in her head, 'Get out; get away…They're coming…'

* * *

"Alright, haul 'em in!" Murdock shouted, waving to his crew. Sturdy chains were hooked to the Gundam Suits found by Athrun, Dearka, Shinn, and Cagalli and were currently being dragged into the bridge, where they were laid slightly slanted on large slabs of metal.

"Let's check them for pilots," Shinn commented, taking his helmet off.

The other three nodded and took their helmets off as well. Athrun went to the one on his very right, the one Lysander piloted. Dearka went to the one that was on Athrun's right, Era's. Shinn went to the next one, Aldara's, and Cagalli to the last one, Rio's. The cockpits of these Gundams were pried open. They were all shocked when they found little girls inside, except Athrun, who was staring at a girl that seemed like a sleeping angel.

Lysander blinked, her eyes slowly opening. She looked up at Athrun, and realized that they were on a ship. The only though that ran through her brain, however, was that she had to see if the others were alright.

Athrun watched her pretty hazel eyes. She was beautiful, and he knew that she must be graceful in all aspects of her life. In an odd feeling, Athrun realized, under the small light her eyes seemed to gently cast, a blush was creeping onto his face.

Lysander kicked her legs so she flew forward at an alarming rate. Athrun caught the struggling girl. Athrun thought that she was trying to break free, but noticed she wasn't attacking him, or even going forward for that matter. She was going towards his left, towards the other pilots. She reached a hand out, desperately trying to reach her fellow pilots.

"They're fine," Athrun said, "We're not the Earth Alliance. You're aboard the Archangel, Orb's ship."

Lysander stopped struggling. She knew that she would be alright, along with the others. She knew that the Orb Nation wouldn't hurt them. She looked up, straight at Athrun's pretty emerald eyes, and asked in a majestic voice, "You promise?"

Athrun smiled, that blush burning deeper on his cheeks, now reaching the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I promise."

* * *

"Children?" Cagalli shouted. "But…How?"

Kira was now down on the bridge and noticed Athrun floating away from Lysander's Gundam, holding an eighteen year old, the two looking straight into each other's eyes. Kira watched them quizzically, but forgot about them when he heard Cagalli shout, "What do you mean "children"?"

"We mean children," Dearka commented, pulling out Era, who was curled.

Cagalli and Shinn followed suit and pulled Aldara and Rio out. Kira looked at the three children, more confused than he thought ever possible.

"Kira," Lacus, who'd come as well, said, "What's going on?"

"I'm…Not really sure. Is it possible for children this young to pilot?"

"Maybe," Yzak stated, "But…Who would let them pilot?"

"ZAFT," Dearka said, pulling a chain from Era's neck. Tags hung off it, showing ZAFT's insignia.

"But…" Yzak trailed off, "These…These look like ours from three years ago!"

* * *

The one Dearka held, Era, blinked her eyes open slowly. She didn't want to move, but she had to go see what had happened to Rio, Lysander, and Aldara. That's when she noticed that she was no longer in her Gundam, but felt safe and comforted where she was now. She felt warmth that she never received from anyone, except from the people closest to her. This feeling was rare, and felt unusual to her.

"It's like…Having a family…" Era whispered to herself, closing her eyes again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dearka asked kindly.

Era froze. She was being held by someone. She didn't recognize this man's voice. Era dared not move. She looked towards Aldara, who had awakened as well. Aldara winked at her, and turned and signaled to Rio. Era took a deep breath, and pushed her arms forcefully onto Dearka's chest. The motion served its purpose, and Era broke away from Dearka's grasp, flipped in the air and floated in a fighting stance. Amid the confusion, Rio slipped from Cagalli's loose grasp. Rio, in one, fluidly swift movement, was next to Era, leaving an opening in the middle. Aldara elbowed Shinn in the chin, kicked her tiny feet into his chest, and was between Rio and Era.

In unison, the three skilled ZAFT soldiers reached into the soles of their shoes, each drawing a dagger. They stood as one.

Shinn rubbed his chin, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Hey, you three kids are pretty good, aren't you?" Dearka said

Aldara narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Don't call us kids. We are soldiers of ZAFT, of the Elementalist Unit!"

"Elementalist?" Yzak looked at them carefully.

* * *

"Excuse me," Lysander said, breaking away from Athrun's hold. She floated downwards, towards the floating team. "All of you, stop it right now!"

"But," Aldara protested.

Era, listening to Lysander, let her dagger float away from her, "Girls, stop it!" Era looked around and knew that this wasn't ZAFT or Earth's ships. They must be on one of Orb's ships, "We're on one of Orb's ships!"

Rio and Aldara refused to listen. Before anyone could stop her, Era had stepped in front of Aldara and grabbed the blade, pushing it downwards forcefully. Blood dripped from the deep cut the knife provided like a faucet. Era pulled the bloody knife from Aldara's grasp.

"Era, you idiot!" Rio shouted, letting go of her own weapon. She walked to Era and pushed on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You won't stop the blood that way!" Dearka commented. "Here, let me take her to the infirmary!"

Dearka cradled Era and flew off quickly.

* * *

"Aldara, Rio!" Lysander shouted, "Why didn't you stop when I told you to?"

"Oh, so we were supposed to just let the attack us?" Aldara retorted.

"They didn't attack you at all!" Lysander stated. "In case you haven't noticed, they haven't moved barely since we got here!"

Aldara glared at Lysander.

"Come on," Athrun spoke up. "Why don't we find you three somewhere to stay for now?"

Aldara sighed, "Fine,"

Athrun reached a hand out and Aldara surprisingly took it. Rio and Lysander followed next to Athrun.

'She's a child…' Athrun thought, 'How can she be a soldier of ZAFT? But then again, they reacted to being captured so quickly. Their stance was almost perfect, too. Had they been on the floor, they probably would've been perfect. But…If what her tags say is true…That would mean she's been a pilot since she were around two! That's impossible! Isn't it?'

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Dearka asked.

"My name is Era."

"That's a nice name,"

"You don't have to hold onto me, you know," Era commented with a smile. "I'm not a baby you know."

"Maybe not, but you are a child." Dearka said.

"Heh," Era scoffed. She looked down at the floor she hovered over, "A child indeed…Maybe I was once. Or perhaps I never was one to begin with."

"What're you talking about?"  
"We're no longer children; none of the Elementalist Unit is anymore. We're all just ZAFT's killing machines!"

Dearka let Era go. She floated above him; he looked at her sad face, "What exactly do you mean by "killing machine"?"

"I mean it literally. As far as I can remember all I've been doing is either training, killing, or go to war. We joined in that battle three years ago." Era answered sadly.

Dearka's eyes widened in shock and sympathy, "How come I've never seen you before now? You see, I was a soldier of ZAFT three years ago too."

"There are many things that ZAFT hasn't told their soldiers."

"Really? Like what? Why is ZAFT making children of your age fight?"  
"That's a secret I cannot yet reveal," Era said, looking away. "In the future, be careful, or those that you know and love will disappear quickly."

* * *

**Murrue – **

Children of ZAFT have arrived on the Archangel: Era, Rio, and Aldara. Along with them arrived Lysander. However, a dangerous road is ahead, especially when their friends are here to get them back. It's a fight that we won't forget easily, as her angry blue grey eyes shine from the darkness like stars.

**_Phase Two_**, Eyes like the Stars

Shine Through the Darkness like the Stars, Gundam!


End file.
